Kaia
by Alloran Carnwel
Summary: This is a story about the second ever hunger games. it goes into detail about the rebellion and describes the life of a district 1 girl forced by her father to enter the hunger games. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in front of the gilded mirror and ran my numb fingers through my short blond hair. Today was the day. The second annual Reaping in commemoration of the Rebellion. The day we got to figure out who would be led to the slaughter house they called a stadium. And this time it was more real than ever, my name Kaia Terowen could be called. My fate was in the hands of a bubbly woman named Elisa Liebon.

I heard a knock on my door and tried to erase any trace of fear that had been etched upon my face moments before. Even that slaughter house was better than life in this prison. The door handle turned and stood to face my dad as he walked through the door.

He walked over to me and a pained look crossed over his face. "You don't have to do this you know. Our family was loyal I'm sure I could get you out of this." He scanned my face for any sign of relief but I was sure he wouldn't find it.

"I do. The Hunger Games is a reminder to all citizens of Panem. I am a citizen right? Or did you pay your way out of that too?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. The way my brother used to glare at me, before he died.

"Don't talk to me that way Kaia. I did what I had to do to keep my family safe. I'm sorry that you're ashamed of me but there is nothing I could do." He looked at me like the discussion was over but now of all days I wouldn't let it end there.

"But you couldn't protect all of us could you? Some of us were better than that. Ben stood his ground, and then you abandoned him. He died like a true citizen. And although you may not want to hear it, that's how we all should have died. That's how everyone else died. That's how your son died." I let tears run freely down my face and looked away from him. "And you're not even sorry. You never did like Ben. He stood out. He was the child anyone else would have loved and yet no, not you. You needed a perfect human being. And in trying to force your children into it you killed one and alienated the other."

He looked stunned. All the pain left his face and now in its place there was only anger and confusion. "Your mother is grateful." His voice filled the whole room and I could hear almost a low growl emerge from his chest as he breathed. "And you should be too. I have done everything for you. You have clothes, food, shelter. All that children should appreciate. You have everything you need. But it's not good enough for you. You truly are a spoiled little brat."

My breathing became ragged with tears of frustration and as I spoke my voice was no more than a whisper. "I don't have love. I don't have Ben. Instead I am filled with a guilt that eats away at me each day. I should have stayed and died with Ben. And now the Hunger Games is my one chance at redemption. My redemption, the only thing that can make me feel like Ben didn't die in vain. I need to show them that we will not be thrown aside like ragdolls. That if they had been us then they would have died as well." I dropped my voice even lower so that it was barely perceptible. "To show them that there could someday be another rebellion, we weren't squashed out completely. Only weakened."

His whole body shook in rage and I could practically see his blood boiling. "We will not have talks of rebellion in my house! And if you want to die like district 12 scum then fine. I will personally assure that your name is called." He whipped around and stormed away slamming the door behind him.

I laughed nervously. He didn't have the guts. Or so I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat quietly on the bleachers my hands set politely in my lap. Inside I was honestly a little scared, the Reapings were terrible to watch and even worse to be in. I didn't want to cry and I didn't want to see someone else cry.

I watched as Elisa Liebon bounced onstage and started her bubbly little speech. "Today we have a very uncommon reaping. Our female tribute seems to have already been chosen for us." She paused and frowned." This is highly unethical but in my hand I already hold the name of the second ever female tribute. Districts one's competitor is… Kaia Burnsteen! Congratulations Kaia you are now in the running to become the Hunger Games champion! Come on down."

My whole stomach turned over and I vomited onto the floor in front of me. I felt a hand behind me pushing me up but I couldn't move. I had just vomited on a national broadcast and still all I could do was stare ahead of me at the podium up front. Right now it looked suspiciously like the gallows I'd seen being set up all over the place during the rebellion. I think it was supposed to. Just another reason my feet refused to move towards it.

"Kaia Burnsteen come on down! There's no need to be scared." She let out a bubbly little laugh and smiled. "If you take to long than we won't have time to announce the male tribute."

Reluctantly my feet moved towards the gallows shaped stand. My whole heart beating in rhythm with the blood in my head. I couldn't believe my father would do this to me. I never actually thought he would. Even when she had announced we had a predetermined female tribute I assumed it was someone else. I never thought it would be me standing on the stage watching swarms of people stare at me. And to take it better I felt like I was going to puke again. Right up front this time.

"Well that certainly was uncalled for. But luckily the capital accounts for things like this and we still have plenty of time saved for our male tribute. And speaking of which our male tribute is…" she dug her hand into a glass bowl and fished around for a piece of paper. She soon found one and started to unfold it. " Barnin Kraus! Welcome you are in the running to be the Hunger Games Victor! Congratulations Barnin."

I watched as he walked down the isles perfectly calm and almost looking happy. He seemed like the kind of person that would not hesitate a moment if it came to crushing someone's scull. I on the other hand probably looked extremely unfit to be in this competition. What with my puking on the stands and the tears in my eyes now as I stood up there.

" Well competitors, you two are the second group of tributes to ever come from District 1. Shake hands and then go to the train over there to get ready for your entrance into the capital!"

I shook his hand and he practically pulled my arm out of my socket. His hand was strong and by the looks of it he was strong in general. And right then the only thoughts racing through my head were I'm going to die.


End file.
